Plus que deux
by Catie147
Summary: Ginny, c'est leur protectrice. Elle est le feu rouge de la passion et de la colère ; la colère des opprimés. Neville, c'est leur artiste. Il est leur leader courageux, celui qui les mène vers la lueur au bout du tunnel. Et Luna, c'est leur soleil. Leur motivation, leur énergie, leur joie. Sauf qu'on leur a arraché leur Luna et sa lumière. Et qu'ils ne sont plus que deux, désormais.
1. Chapter 1

**Note d'auteur** : Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je publie aujourd'hui un two-shot, écrit dans le cadre de l'Echange de Noël 2017 organisé sur HPFanfiction. Le principe est simple, chaque participant se voit attribuer secrètement une fiche préalablement rempli d'un membre sur ses goûts en matière de fanfic, et le but est d'écrire une fiction répondant au maximum à ses souhaits. J'ai eu le plaisir d'écrire cette année pour Clairdo, dont la fiche m'a permis d'écrire sur une période dont j'avais peu l'habitude et qui m'a fait sortir de mes sentiers battus ! J'espère ne pas m'être trop plantée et que vous apprécierez au moins un peu. ^^ Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ! :)

* * *

Impossible de se concentrer pleinement sur son Sortilège de Feu Elémentaire. Pas alors qu'il doit garder un œil alerte en cas d'attaque surprise de la part d'un de ses camarades. Sa main tremble, mais ce n'est pas de peur. Plutôt de colère et de frustration. La frustration de ne rien pouvoir faire ouvertement contre ces arrogants Serpentard à présent tout puissants.

Alors que Flitwick passe à côté de lui, Neville croise le regard de Seamus et hoche imperceptiblement la tête. Son ami lui répond tout aussi prudemment, puis agit comme ils l'ont prévu. Il bouge son poignet et dévie légèrement le bout de sa baguette. Son sortilège informulé allume un faisceau incandescent, brûlant plusieurs tables et élèves, suivi d'une traînée d'imprécations et de cris de douleur. Au même instant, Parvati fait rouler un des gadgets de Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux jusque sous la table de Zabini. Courtoisie de Fred et George.

L'objet explose en un impressionnant bruit de klaxon, et bientôt, la classe est plongée dans une épouvantable cacophonie. Des cris, des hurlements, des gens qui se lèvent, des Serpentard qui accusent les Gryffondor, des sorts jetés des deux côtés. Flitwick tente tant bien que mal de rétablir le calme, mais c'est peine perdue. Alors, avec discrétion, Neville se glisse hors de sa place et s'éclipse par la porte entrebâillée dans l'indifférence générale.

Il remonte les couloirs déserts à pas vif, la main serrée sur sa baguette et sur ses gardes à chaque intersection. Malgré sa bravoure apparente, son ventre se noue à l'idée de tomber sur l'un ou l'autre des Carrow.

Il arrive dans le hall à l'instant où Ginny émerge des cachots. Il n'a jamais vu ses cheveux roux si ébouriffés. Et malgré la gravité de la situation, elle sourit, comme sur le point de retenir un éclat de rire.

— Tout va bien ? demande-t-il, perplexe. Tu as pu sortir sans problème ?

— Luna a mélangé de la belladone avec des yeux d'Eruptif, répond Ginny, sans pouvoir réprimer un gloussement.

— Je suppose que ça a fait une belle explosion.

— Disons surtout que la tête de Slughorn quand Luna lui a dit « Je pensais que le cours manquait d'animation » était juste hilarante.

Neville sent un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, et ils sont à deux doigts de se laisser aller à un fou rire, habitude devenue rare ces temps-ci, lorsqu'ils entendent un bruit de pas descendre les escaliers du hall. Leurs visages reprennent immédiatement leur sérieux. Ils ont à peine le temps de se dissimuler derrière une des armures que Rusard passe en grommelant, Miss Teigne sur les talons. Ils retiennent leur souffle, mais la chatte grise ne semble pas remarquer leur présence. Elle se hâte à la suite de son maître à l'extérieur du château, en direction des serres. Une sombre histoire de jus de Bubobulb qui aurait tourné à la catastrophe d'après ce que marmonne le concierge.

— Des heures à tout nettoyer… Sales gosses, peste Rusard en passant devant leur cachette.

La grande porte se referme sur lui avec un claquement de fin du monde, projetant une gerbe de neige glacée sur le palier.

— C'était moins une, soupire Ginny en s'extirpant de la niche de son armure. On s'y met ?

Neville hoche la tête et se dirige vers l'autre bout du hall, passant devant les sabliers des Quatre Maisons. Comme depuis le début de l'année, les pierres rouges, jaunes et bleues se font rares dans la partir supérieure, alors que les émeraudes la remplissent à ras bord.

— Ici ? demande-t-il.

Il désigne un pan de mur dans l'angle, qui fait face à la fois aux portes ouvragées de la Grande Salle et aux escaliers. Visible depuis un maximum d'entrées dans la pièce. L'endroit parfait pour diffuser leur message.

— Très bien, approuve Ginny. Vas-y, je fais le guet.

Elle lui tourne aussitôt le dos, ses yeux attentifs faisant la navette entre les différents points d'arrivée. Elle a toujours été bien meilleure que lui en duel. Depuis qu'ils ont reformé l'AD, c'est elle qui est chargée officieusement de leur défense. Lui pourrait être plus doué en la matière, et Luna plus concentrée. Alors c'est Ginny qui se charge de les protéger.

De son côté, il est devenu expert dans les sorts esthétiques. Lui qui n'a toujours jamais su dessiner une maison est devenu l'artiste du groupe.

Quant à Luna, c'est celle qui leur redonne courage quand ça ne va pas. Qui leur rappelle toujours pourquoi ils se battent, pour qui. Qui leur redonnent l'espoir de continuer, jour après jour.

Neville serre les dents et se concentre sur ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Son bras se lève, ses lèvres murmurent le sort, et bientôt, un jet de peinture rouge sort du bout de sa baguette. Ils n'ont pas été longs à se décider quant à la couleur avec laquelle transmettre leurs messages. Rouge comme Gryffondor, comme le sang de tous ces innocents versés, la couleur de la bravoure et du courage. La couleur du ralliement.

Les mots se forment lentement sous ses yeux, tandis que son cœur bat si fort qu'il l'entend tambouriner contre ses tympans. Dans son dos, Ginny ne flanche pas. Elle ne relâche pas son attention une seconde.

Cela fait bientôt trois mois et demi qu'ils se battent. A peine arrivé à Poudlard, Neville a su qu'il n'arriverait pas à rester stoïque. Il avait trop de dégoût pour les Carrow et leurs « méthodes d'enseignement ». Alors il a reformé l'AD, avec Ginny et Luna. Ce sont eux qui ont fait naître la résistance au sein même de l'école, qui ont rassemblé tous ces étudiants opprimés qui ne demandaient qu'à se rebeller. Tenir tête aux Carrow et à Rogue est jouissif. Jouissif mais dangereux.

Ils ont été blessés plus d'une fois. Lui-même a été torturé au Doloris plus qu'il ne peut le compter. On l'a menacé, rabroué, puni. Mais jamais il n'a baissé la tête, jamais il n'a cessé de se battre. Parce qu'il sait que ce combat est plus grand que lui, qu'il doit montrer l'exemple face aux autres. Que s'il abandonne, les autres suivront, et ils ne peuvent pas se le permettre.

Alors chaque jour, chaque nuit, ils sèment la zizanie au moyen des mots qu'ils laissent sur le mur. Des remarques assassines envers ceux qui les tyrannisent, des messages de ralliement, des appels au recrutement. Ils préfèrent faire ça au cœur des ténèbres, quand personne ne peut les voir. Toutefois, aujourd'hui est un jour particulier. C'est le jour du banquet de Noël. Celui qui signe la fin des cours avant le retour de tous dans leurs familles. Ils se doivent de frapper fort. De montrer que même en cette période, ils n'arrêtent pas. Ils sont toujours là. Et ils continuent de se battre.

Leur action a autant une portée symbolique que stratégique. La plupart du temps, leurs messages disparaissent avant que la plupart des élèves aient pu les lire, effacés par les Carrow fous de rage. Bien sûr, les potins se colportent comme une traînée de poudre dans cette école, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Moins marquant. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, la quasi-totalité d'entre eux se rendra dans la Grande Salle pour le banquet. Ils le verront tous.

— Dépêche-toi, Neville, le pousse Ginny en un murmure urgent.

— Oui, j'ai fini.

Encore quelques secondes, puis il s'écarte du mur avec un soupir satisfait. Sur la pierre froide se détache en lettres majuscules écarlates leur nouveau message. Un avertissement pour les Carrow et Rogue, un signe d'espoir pour les étudiants de Poudlard.

« L'AD continue de recruter ».

— Parfait, souffle Ginny. Il faut qu'on…

— Mais regardez donc qui voilà, lance alors une voix qu'ils ne connaissent que trop bien. Le gros lourdaud de Londubat et sa copine Weasmoche.

Neville sent un glaçon courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se retourne sans attendre, bras tendu, main serrée sur sa baguette, prêt à l'attaque. A ses côtés, Ginny se met en position de duel, les lèvres serrées d'un air furieux. Ils savaient tous les deux que ça allait être dangereux. Ils ont préféré prendre le risque, et maintenant il allait falloir payer.

Face à eux se dressent Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson. Cette dernière a sa baguette à la main, mais son bras pend de façon hésitante dans le vide. Ses yeux errent sur le mur, écarquillés, presque effrayés. Les deux gorilles qui l'entourent paraissent bien plus déterminés. Ils les fixent de leurs regards malveillants, des Sortilèges Informulables au bord des lèvres. Neville et Ginny ne les prenaient pas au sérieux au début de l'année. Avant de découvrir à quel point ils aiment la Magie Noire. Ils sont dangereux, même sans Malefoy entre eux.

— Toujours en train de croire à votre rêve éveillé ? lance Parkinson d'un ton sarcastique, malgré son hésitation à lever sa baguette. Vous êtes des imbéciles de penser que votre idiote d'organisation vous sauvera.

— On verra qui sera l'imbécile quand votre précieux Seigneur des Ténèbres tombera, crache Ginny.

Neville aurait voulu lui dire de ne pas trop les provoquer. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance et de ruse, ils auraient pu avoir le dessus, même s'ils sont deux contre trois. Mais l'insulte a fait son travail. Les regards de Crabbe et Goyle se chargent d'orage. Le premier beugle un Doloris, le second un Stupéfix.

D'un geste, Ginny les protège d'un Charme du bouclier. Les deux Serpentard ne perdent pas de temps à enchaîner. Parkinson, elle, a disparu. Sûrement à la recherche d'un professeur. Neville pare l'attaque suivante de Goyle, avant de tenter un sortilège du Saucisson qui échoue.

— Ginny, grimace-t-il en évitant de justesse un Doloris. Ils ne doivent pas nous trouver là.

Un simple échange de regard et elle comprend. Les Carrow ne savent pas exactement qui est à l'origine de l'AD. Pas pour le moment en tout cas. S'ils apprennent avec certitude que ce sont eux, ils ne donnent pas cher de leurs peaux. Et même si Crabbe et Goyle leur disent ce qu'ils ont vu, ils n'ont aucune preuve. Ils pourront toujours se défendre. S'ils sont assez convaincants, ces idiots de Mangemorts seraient susceptibles de se laisser convaincre. Ils écoperont d'une retenue douloureuse, mais tout plutôt que de tuer l'AD en écrasant ses dirigeants.

Alors Ginny pare un nouveau sort de Crabbe, qui s'écrase sur son bouclier, puis serre ses doigts autour de son poignet et l'entraîne dans une course infernale. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance… S'ils sont loin du lieu du crime…

Ils entendent les deux Serpentard jurer derrière eux. Des bruits de course. Des sorts qui continuent de ricocher contre les murs autour d'eux, éclatant la pierre et produisant des nuages de poussière. Pourtant, ils continuent de courir, encore et toujours plus vite, haletants. Ils ont l'avantage d'être plus rapides et ils commencent bientôt à les distancer. L'espoir renaît dans leurs cœurs. Ils peuvent s'en sortir, ils peuvent prétendre être restés dans leurs salles de classes tout ce temps. Les Carrow les puniront, juste par doute, mais ils n'auront pas de preuves. Ils n'ont qu'à…

— Petrificus Totalus !

Ils n'ont rien vu venir. Ils étaient tant concentrés sur leur course qu'ils n'ont pas vu la porte de la salle des professeurs s'ouvrir. Amycus Carrow en sort, le regard malveillant. Crabbe et Goyle arrivent, essoufflés. Leurs visages s'illuminent d'une joie malsaine en voyant le Mangemort. Neville, lui, ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Il affrontera sa sentence les yeux dans les yeux, tel un véritable Gryffondor, mais il a peur.

— Mais regardez qui voilà, des griffons en fuite, murmure Amycus sous les rires stupides des deux autres. Miss Parkinson n'avait pas menti.

La Serpentard sort de la salle des professeurs, le regard chargé de doutes. Sur ses talons, Alecto Carrow a l'air d'un enfant pour qui on aurait avancé la date de Noël.

— Ils étaient en train d'écrire leurs immondes messages sur les murs, n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-elle d'un air empressé. Nous devrions les punir.

— Pas tant que vous n'avez pas de preuves, Miss Carrow, interrompt quelqu'un d'un ton glacial.

C'est avec un intense soulagement que Neville et Ginny reconnaissent la voix de leur directrice de maison. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils sont enfin libres de leurs mouvements. Ils se retournent, faisant face aux Carrow et leurs figures haineuses, à la violence des regards de Crabbe et Goyle, à la prudence silencieuse de Parkinson et à la détermination rigide de McGonagall.

— Nous avons des témoins, rétorque Alecto d'une voix mauvaise.

— Oui, c'était eux, affirme Crabbe, toujours essoufflé. Ils écrivaient un message de l'AD en bas, dans le hall.

— C'est faux, réplique Ginny avec fougue. Nous sommes uniquement passés devant après que le véritable auteur se soit enfui.

— Ben voyons, ricane Amycus. Si vous nous pensez assez stupides pour gober ça…

— Et qu'est-ce que vous foutiez en-dehors de vos salles de classes alors ? grogne Alecto avec rage.

— Miss Carrow marque un point, intervient McGonagall d'un ton guindé. Vous devriez être en cours, jeunes gens.

— J'étais en Potions avec le Professeur Slughorn et il y a eu un petit incident, alors il m'a demandé de partir prévenir Madame Pomfresh qu'un groupe de blessés allait bientôt arriver, ment Ginny avec aisance. Et Neville a été chargé par le professeur Flitwick de chercher Rusard pour le prévenir que la salle de Sortilèges aurait besoin d'un nettoyage. Nous nous sommes croisés dans le hall par pur hasard.

Elle affronte sans ciller le regard froid des deux Mangemorts, qui ont l'air de commencer à douter. L'occasion est cependant trop belle pour qu'ils les laissent filer sans plus insister.

— Parce que Rusard se trouvait dans le hall, peut-être, lance Amycus d'un ton agressif. Ne nous prenez pas pour des…

— Argus était parti aux serres aider Pomona à nettoyer une vilaine explosion de jus de Bubobulb, le coupe McGonagall. Filius vous l'a sûrement dit, Mr Londubat ?

Neville s'empresse d'hocher la tête, bénissant les capacités de son amie à mentir sur commande. Il en aurait été tout bonnement incapable.

— On les a vus écrire sur le mur ! proteste Crabbe, rouge de colère à l'idée qu'ils s'en tirent ainsi.

— Vous confirmez, Miss Parkinson ?

Le professeur de Métamorphoses rive son regard glacé sur la Serpentard, qui n'a toujours pas ouvert la bouche. L'adolescente hésite, son regard navigue de ses camarades aux Mangemorts, passe brièvement sur les visages de Neville et Ginny, avant de se river à ses pieds.

— Ils étaient juste devant le mur, marmonne-t-elle.

— Donc vous ne les avez pas réellement _vus_ en action ?

Elle secoue la tête, une grimace aux lèvres, l'air à moitié sûre d'elle. Alecto jure et glisse la main dans sa poche. Cependant, McGonagall tranche avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste.

— Bien, dans ce cas nous sommes tous d'accord. Mr Londubat et Miss Weasley ne sont pas responsables de ce dont vous les accusez. Si vous tenez tant que cela à les punir, je retire immédiatement trente points à Gryffondor, et ils auront chacun une retenue. Cela vous convient ?

Droite et digne, elle ne flanche pas devant les expressions absolument meurtrières des deux Mangemorts qui lui font face. Etouffés par leur rage, ces derniers sont incapables de répondre. Crabbe et Goyle, pas loin de vociférer eux aussi, arborent une jolie couleur rouge brique. Mal à l'aise, Parkinson tente de se faire oublier.

— Bien, conclut McGonagall. C'est donc décidé. Weasley, vous vous occuperez de récurer les cachots. Quant à vous Londubat, je suppose que vous pouvez vous occuper du nettoyage de votre salle de Sortilèges. Ce sera tout.

Elle les congédie d'un geste de main. Soulagés, les deux Gryffondor s'échappent sans demander leur reste, conscients de leur chance. Ils ne manquent pas le regard des deux gorilles de Serpentard, qui les suivent des yeux avec malveillance. Ils vont devoir faire encore plus attention que d'habitude ces prochaines semaines.

— C'était moins une, soupire Ginny.

— Plus jamais de boulot de jour, marmonne Neville.

— Je ne peux qu'être d'accord.

Ils rejoignent discrètement leurs classes respectives, qui ne connaissent plus qu'un calme relatif. Personne n'a remarqué leur absence. En se glissant de nouveau sur son siège, Neville lève un pouce en direction de Seamus et Parvati, qui se mettent à sourire, inconscients des dangers auxquels leur ami s'est exposé.

Lorsque la cloche sonne, Neville rejoint le hall avec les autres. Autour de lui, les élèves pressés ne parlent que du festin qui les attend, excités pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Même les Carrow et Voldemort ne peuvent pas éradiquer la joie qui précède les fêtes de Noël. En passant devant le mur qui lui a valu tant d'ennui, Neville ressent un coup au cœur.

Son message a déjà été effacé.

Il tente d'étouffer l'abattement qui lui serre la gorge, ce sentiment que tout ce qu'ils font est inutile, sans grand succès. Il rejoint sa table et mange du bout des lèvres, sans même savourer son repas. Il est presque soulagé lorsque Rusard vient le chercher pour sa retenue. Il s'éclipse avec Ginny, non sans faire un geste rassurant aux autres. Toujours leur faire croire que tout va bien, qu'il maîtrise la situation. La résistance ne peut pas s'effondrer à cause de lui.

Lorsqu'ils prennent le train le lendemain pour rentrer chez eux, Neville et Ginny ont un regain d'espoir. Ces deux semaines loin du château leur permettra de ne revenir que plus forts. Et d'abattre ce régime qui les rend malades.

Mais ils sont loin de se douter que cette résolution ne durera pas bien longtemps. Parce qu'ils ne savent pas que lorsqu'ils disent au revoir à Luna et lui souhaitent de bonnes vacances, ce sera la dernière fois qu'ils la verront avant longtemps.

Elle ne reviendra pas.

Il n'y aura plus personne pour les soutenir, leur redonner courage et les pousser à résister et croire en eux. Plus personne pour insuffler cette pointe de folie qui les fait sourire et les empêche de devenir dingues. Plus personne pour partager le fardeau de chefs qui pèse sur leurs épaules.

Parce qu'ils ne seront plus que deux.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture ! J'espère que je ne suis pas trop à côté de la plaque, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review. :) La seconde et dernière partie arrive lundi prochain, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne semaine et à bientôt. :hug:


	2. Chapter 2

**Note d'auteur :** Et voici la seconde et dernière partie de cette histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Accablé de fatigue, Neville étouffe un bâillement. Cela fait presque une semaine qu'il n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil. Certaines nuits sont consacrées à l'écriture de nouveaux messages sur les murs du château malgré leur désespoir, les autres sont peuplées de cauchemars. Le manque de sommeil commence doucement à se faire sentir. Il sait qu'il devrait y faire attention, car si jamais il se fait prendre par les Carrow à somnoler en plein cours, il peut être certain de faire un tour aux cachots. Pourtant, il ne parvient pas à chasser ses mauvais rêves. Quoi qu'il fasse, il ne peut s'arrêter de penser à Luna et à l'endroit sombre où elle doit certainement se trouver. Il essaye de ne pas imaginer ce qui lui arrive, sous peine de devenir fou. Ce n'est jamais très concluant.

— Pas d'excursions ce soir, lui souffle Ginny, assise à ses côtés. Ils nous ont à l'œil, on risque de se faire attraper.

Elle aussi manque de sommeil. Neville n'est pas assez stupide pour rater les immenses cernes noirs qui s'étalent sous ses yeux. Ils sont deux à souffrir de l'absence de Luna, et il a parfois tendance à l'oublier.

— On pourrait peut-être demander à…

Il est coupé en pleine phrases par des bruits de pas qui descendent lourdement les escaliers. La porte s'ouvre, laissant apparaître la silhouette maigre d'Abelforth portant une chandelle.

— Ils sont là, lance-t-il d'un ton bourru auquel ils se sont à présent habitués. Ils arrivent au compte-gouttes, comme d'habitude. Je vous les envoie tous par ici mais faites vite, je sais pas combien de temps ça peut durer jusqu'à ce qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose.

— Merci Al'. Et promis, on se dépêche.

Le vieil homme grogne et tourne les talons, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Neville ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire. Malgré son attitude revêche, il s'est pris d'affection pour le vieux barman, plein de bonne volonté en dépit de ses plaintes constantes.

Ils n'ont fait sa connaissance que quelques semaines après la rentrée, grâce à un passage secret de la Salle sur Demande. Abelforth a sûrement été une des raisons qui les a poussés à ne pas baisser les bras. Le vieil homme a beau leur affirmer que la guerre est perdue, il a fait tout son possible pour les faire entrer en contact avec les membres de l'Ordre. A la demande de Neville, il a réussi à transmettre un message à Remus, habitué de la Tête du Sanglier et qui revenait souvent pour y laisser traîner une oreille. Ils n'ont pu le voir qu'une seule fois en deux mois, mais avoir des nouvelles de leurs proches les a ragaillardis. Ils n'ont fait que se remettre à la tâche avec plus de cœur encore.

Cela fait à présent quinze jours qu'ils prévoient une rencontre dans le sous-sol du bar d'Abelforth. Remus leur a promis de ramener plus de monde cette fois. Neville est sur des charbons ardents depuis la nouvelle. Avoir des informations du monde extérieur lui donne encore plus envie de se battre. Les mauvaises nouvelles apportées par l'Ordre lui donnent le coup de fouet dont il a besoin ces derniers temps. Depuis que Luna n'est plus là pour les encourager.

Ils ont profité d'une sortie prévue à Pré-au-Lard pour mettre au point leur rendez-vous. Eux-mêmes ont annoncé rester à Poudlard et sont venus depuis le passage secret de la Salle sur Demande, tandis que les membres de l'Ordre comptent utiliser l'affluence d'élèves pour se fondre dans la masse. Malgré sa peur à l'idée qu'ils puissent se faire prendre, Neville se sent égoïstement heureux à la perspective de les voir. Il a l'impression de compter un peu, que la Résistance au sein de Poudlard est tout aussi importante que celle menée à l'extérieur.

— Quelqu'un vient, dit soudain Ginny en se relevant.

Neville entend lui aussi un bruit de pas pressé dévaler les escaliers. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre sur une silhouette anonyme, enveloppée dans une grande cape noire et le visage caché d'un capuchon.

— Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme tous les deux.

— Vous non plus, rétorque Ginny avec un sourire.

Neville se lève pour serrer la main de son ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Sa camarade a raison. Remus a l'air d'avoir été passé au rouleau compresseur. Pourtant, lui aussi sourit, heureux de les revoir.

— Pas trop de difficultés pour venir ? demande-t-il.

— Encore plus facile que de distraire Crabbe et Goyle avec de la nourriture, répond Ginny avec désinvolture. Les autres arrivent bientôt ?

— Nous avons dû nous séparer pour éviter les soupçons, ils seront là dans quelques minutes.

Remus a à peine prononcé ces mots qu'un nouveau bruit de pas se fait entendre. C'est Abelforth cette fois, avec un plateau de gâteaux secs et de bouteilles de Bièraubeurre ternies de poussière. Il est suivi de deux têtes rousses qui arrachent un cri joyeux à Ginny. Les jumeaux ont à peine le temps de faire deux pas qu'elle se jette dans leurs bras.

— Waouh, quelle fougue, plaisante George en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

— On t'a tant manqué que ça ? la taquine Fred.

Ginny se contente d'une bourrade dans son épaule et tire la langue. Il est évident que ses frères sont tout aussi heureux de la retrouver malgré leurs blagues. En ces temps incertains, serrer les membres de sa famille dans ses bras est devenu un luxe trop peu accessible. Neville ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de jalousie. Et son cœur se pince en pensant à sa grand-mère, seule et isolée dans son grand manoir. Moins vulnérable qu'elle n'y paraît, mais tout de même loin de lui.

Alors que Ginny discute joyeusement avec les jumeaux, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns entre dans la pièce. Elle est suivie de deux rouquins supplémentaires, portant presque la fratrie Weasley au complet.

— Bonjour Audrey, la salue Neville. Un gâteau ?

La jeune sorcière acquiesce d'un sourire, tandis que dans son dos, Percy et Charlie serrent leur petite sœur dans leurs bras.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, avoue-t-il.

Employée au Ministère, Audrey est une Née-Moldue recrutée quelques mois plus tôt par Percy, charmé par ses grands yeux bruns dorés et son intelligence vive et perspicace. Il a fallu du temps avant que les autres ne lui fassent confiance. Les espions de Voldemort sont partout. C'est sa relation forte avec le troisième fils des Weasley qui les a convaincus. Prête à mourir et se battre pour ses convictions, elle est si attachée à lui qu'il est impossible qu'elle les trahisse. Remus s'en est assuré au moyen d'un Serment Inviolable.

Mais malgré son entrée officielle dans l'Ordre, Audrey n'est pas une femme de terrain. Comme Percy, elle s'occupe essentiellement d'un espionnage discret au Ministère, et n'est jamais directement impliquée dans les missions.

— Percy avait besoin de voir Ginny, j'ai préféré l'accompagner, répond simplement la jeune femme. Si jamais il se fait prendre, je m'en serais voulu d'être restée en arrière.

Neville ne peut que comprendre ce sentiment. Il refuse toujours catégoriquement que les autres membres de l'AD sortent sans lui ou Ginny. Seamus, Parvati, Hannah, Terry, ils sont tous courageux et pleins de bonne volonté. Méritants, qui plus est. Mais c'est lui le responsable de tout ça, et il ne peut les laisser être accusés sans prendre les mêmes risques qu'eux.

— Tout le monde est là ? demande Ginny.

— Kingsley vous transmet son bonjour, répond Remus. Il n'a pas pu se libérer. Lee non plus, il est chargé de nous trouver un nouvel endroit pour Potterveille.

— L'émission est toujours opérationnelle ? interroge Neville.

— Et écoutée par un maximum de personnes, renchérit Fred. On doit juste pas mal bouger pour que ces saletés de Mangemort ne nous retrouvent pas.

— C'est pas toujours évident, grimace George.

— En tout cas continuez ce que vous faites, vous les rendez dingues, commente Audrey en grignotant un nouveau gâteau.

— J'ai pu voir Yaxley fou de rage lors de la dernière transmission, ajoute Percy. C'était inquiétant mais en même temps particulièrement jouissif.

— Mais dis donc Perce, est-ce que tu commencerais à aimer être du mauvais côté de la loi ? le taquine George.

L'intéressé le regarde par-dessus ses lunettes sans répondre et renifle d'un air froid. Il ne parvient toutefois pas à cacher son début de sourire et Audrey lève les yeux au ciel lorsque Fred s'engouffre dans la brèche pour échanger quelques piques amicales.

— Et pour le reste ? s'enquit Neville en ignorant les deux frères.

— Rien de bien nouveau malheureusement, soupire Remus. Toujours aucune nouvelle de Ron, Harry ou Hermione. Une trace éventuelle de Dean au nord du pays mais la piste s'est révélée mener à une impasse.

Charlie passe un bras autour des épaules de Ginny lorsqu'il la voit frissonner. Neville, lui, n'a personne sur qui sur s'appuyer. Et il se sent glacé de l'intérieur. L'idée de ses camarades arpentant le pays pour échapper à la loi injuste de Voldemort lui donne envie de vomir. Une fois de plus, il sera dans l'incapacité d'apporter de bonnes nouvelles à Seamus, qui se ronge les sangs chaque soir en pensant à son meilleur ami en fuite.

— Et…, commence-t-il.

— Non, le coupe Remus. Pas de nouvelles de Luna, désolé.

Et il le paraît vraiment, désolé. Mais Neville en est encore plus malade. Il se détourne, les poings serrés. C'est sûrement ça qui le tue le plus. L'impuissance. Savoir pertinemment qu'il ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. A chaque fois qu'il pense à l'étendue de la guerre, sa bataille à Poudlard lui semble si futile.

— Mais il ne faut pas perdre espoir, lui dit Audrey avec douceur. Je suis sûre qu'Harry a un plan.

— C'est ce qu'on se dit tous. Que Dumbledore avait un plan qu'il a confié uniquement à Harry, renchérit Charlie.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'aurait confié à personne d'autre dans ce cas ? demande Neville d'un ton plus abrupt qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Pourquoi Dumbledore a remis l'avenir du monde sorcier entre les mains d'un adolescent ? Et pourquoi Harry n'agit pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est enfui sans rien dire ?

Il retient les mots « comme un lâche » de justesse, plein d'amertume. Il sait qu'Harry n'a pas eu le choix, il le sait au fond de lui. Mais il a la sensation qu'eux se battent chaque jour, alors que son ami n'a fait que fuir les problèmes. Il a disparu, tout simplement. Sans un regard en arrière. Sans se soucier de ce qu'eux peuvent traverser. Sans se douter que Luna croupit dans un cachot quelque part, probablement torturée. Si ce n'est pas pire. Il n'a pas envie de penser à une autre alternative plus difficile. Il ne peut pas le supporter.

— Dumbledore lui a dit quoi faire, intervient soudain Ginny, interrompant le silence pesant. Il m'a confié qu'il avait un plan à suivre. Mais qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps cela allait lui prendre.

Neville renifle sans rien dire. Il pourrait répliquer, entamer une dispute, un débat. Il n'en a pas l'énergie. Et il ne veut pas se déchirer avec la seule réelle alliée qu'il lui reste.

— Et à Poudlard ? lance soudain Charlie, désireux de changer de conversation. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Ginny raconte les récents événements d'une voix prudente, tandis que Neville reste enfermé dans son mutisme. Les punitions des Carrow, leurs tentatives d'entretenir la résistance. Tout le monde qui commence à baisser les bras.

— Vous ne pouvez pas vous démotiver, lance soudain Remus. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser les Carrow, Rogue et Voldemort s'emparer totalement de l'école.

— C'est facile à dire pour vous.

Neville pince les lèvres à ses mots. Il n'a pas voulu les lâcher de manière si brusque, si acide, mais c'est trop tard. De nouveau, ce silence pesant qui l'étouffe. Il soupire, passe une main désespérée dans ses cheveux et affronte enfin leurs regards. Ils le regardent comme une bombe sur le point d'exploser. Et c'est peut-être ce qu'il est, inconsciemment. Une grenade à deux doigts de détoner, fragile et instable.

Tout va si mal depuis que Luna est partie. Depuis qu'ils ne sont plus que tous les deux.

— Ce n'est pas vous qui vous faites torturer à coups de Doloris lorsque vous vous faites prendre, dit-il d'une voix plus neutre. Ni vous qui devez continuer jour après jour à insuffler de la motivation à un groupe qui ne croit plus en rien, alors que vous-mêmes vous n'y croyez plus.

— Non, c'est vrai, murmure Remus avec douceur. Mais nous risquons la mort si jamais nous sommes exposés.

— Je ne mets pas en doute les risques que vous courez, proteste Neville, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Juste… Sans Luna…

Il laisse sa phrase s'éteindre sans la finir. Il y a un instant de flottement, puis Ginny traverse la pièce pour le prendre dans ses bras. Jamais, depuis que Luna a disparu, ils n'ont évoqué l'un à l'autre la douleur qu'ils ressentaient de l'avoir perdue. C'est trop dur, trop douloureux de mettre des mots sur une plaie à vif. Ça rend les choses moins réelles de les taire et de les enterrer au plus profond de soi.

— Je sais ce que tu ressens Neville, chuchote Ginny à son oreille. Je sais. Mais il faut qu'on soit fort, tu comprends ? Pour Harry, pour Ron, pour Hermione, pour Dean et pour tous ceux qui sont persécutés à travers tout le pays. Pour retrouver un jour le monde tel qu'on le connaît. Pour ne plus vivre dans la peur à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit. Pour Luna.

Son murmure précipité n'a été entendu que par lui. Des larmes lui mouillent les yeux et il doit faire un gros effort pour ne pas les laisser rouler sur ses joues.

Lorsque Ginny se détache de lui, Neville se sent un peu plus fort, sans pouvoir bien s'expliquer pourquoi. Il est comme soulagé d'un poids. Parce qu'ils se partagent à présent à deux ce fardeau. C'était tacite avant, c'est à présent officiel.

Ils ne sont plus que deux, mais ils sont unis. Plus qu'ils ne le seront jamais.

— C'est dur pour tout le monde, Neville. Mais nous devons croire que ça prendra bientôt fin. Parce que si nous n'espérons plus, nous n'avons plus rien.

Le Gryffondor hoche la tête sans pour autant soutenir le regard de Remus, honteux de son brusque éclat. Ils ne sont pas là pour se monter les uns contre les autres, mais pour tenter de se rassurer mutuellement sur une situation qui est dans l'impasse.

— Nous allons intensifier les recherches pour Luna et Dean, leur dit Audrey avec sa gentillesse habituelle. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle donne un coup de coude à Percy, qui s'empresse d'hocher la tête. Il ne la contrarie presque jamais, ce qui a toujours amusé ses frères et sœur. Pourtant, à cet instant, personne ne le taquine. La minute n'est pas aux plaisanteries.

— Nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons, appuie Remus.

— On demandera à Lee de les mentionner le plus souvent possible sur Potterveille au cas où quelqu'un les voit, d'accord Gin' ? renchérit George.

— Peut-être même qu'on en parlera nous-mêmes, continue Fred.

Cela semble rasséréner leur sœur, qui se permet un maigre sourire. Charlie passe de nouveau son bras autour de ses épaules.

— Et nous on continuera à se battre, dit Ginny, une lueur de détermination flamboyant dans ses yeux verts. On continuera à tenir tête aux Carrow, à Rogue et à ces ordures de Serpentard.

— Peu importe les risques, approuve Neville.

A l'instant où il dit ses mots, il réalise à quel point ils sont vrais. Il a besoin de ça. Jamais il ne pourra abandonner, ployer le genou et se soumettre. Il a besoin de ce combat. Pour les autres comme pour lui. Parce que s'il baisse les bras, il sera seul face au vide absolu laissé par l'absence de Luna, de Dean et de tous les autres. Et plus jamais il ne pourra se regarder dans un miroir.

— Continuez à espionner autant que vous le pouvez, mais faites très attention, leur conseille Remus. Votre sécurité avant tout. Il serait inutile d'obtenir des informations si vous êtes incapables de nous les transmettre.

— A ce propos, j'ai ramené un stock d'Oreilles à Rallonge, lance Fred.

Il sort d'un repli de sa robe une petite mallette qu'il tend à sa sœur.

— Avec quelques autres gadgets, ajoute George. Vous devrez pouvoir vous amuser avec ça.

Les deux Gryffondor les remercient chaleureusement. Ils se sentent déjà mieux que depuis le début de cette conversation. La seule perspective d'avoir l'occasion d'en faire voir toutes les couleurs aux Carrow suffit à raviver leur envie de se battre.

— Et surtout ne…, commence Remus.

Il est brutalement interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvre à la volée. Sur le seuil, Abelforth est plus alarmé que bourru pour une fois.

— Mangemorts en approche, les avertit-il.

Sans plus attendre, il tourne les talons et remonte au rez-de-chaussée, ne souhaitant sûrement pas que son absence soit remarquée.

— On devrait y aller avant qu'ils n'arrivent, dit anxieusement Audrey.

Les autres acquiescent, et chacun remet rapidement capes et capuchons. Neville ne dit rien, mais il se sent étrangement démuni. Il n'a pas envie de les quitter. Ils sont ses seuls contacts avec le monde extérieur. Les seuls susceptibles de lui dire ce qu'il se passe réellement.

— Faites attention à vous, leur dit Remus, l'air grave. Ne prenez pas de risques inconsidérés.

Ils promettent du bout des lèvres, sachant très bien qu'ils ne pourront pas tenir parole. Pas sans tuer la résistance dans l'œuf. C'est triste à dire, mais ils se sont habitués au danger, à l'adrénaline et surtout aux conséquences.

— On se recontacte le plus vite possible par Abelforth pour un prochain rendez-vous, tente de les rassurer Percy.

Il sert fort sa sœur dans ses bras, suivi aussitôt des jumeaux, pour une fois sérieux.

— Tu as le bonjour de Fleur, d'ailleurs, dit Charlie en embrassant sa cadette. Elle voulait venir mais étant donné qu'elle est bientôt à terme…

— Elle a bien fait de ne pas se déplacer, le coupe Ginny avec fermeté. Je refuse que mon neveu ou ma nièce soit exposé à un quelconque danger. Embrasse-la de ma part.

Le futur papa sourit et la serre dans ses bras.

De son côté, Neville salue tout le monde avec politesse. Il n'aime pas les au revoirs. Ça a un goût amer d'adieux. Même s'il espère fortement que ce n'est pas le cas.

Lorsque Remus disparaît derrière la porte, Ginny et lui se retrouvent seuls. Il leur faut quelques instants pour se ressaisir. Ils grimpent l'un après l'autre dans le trou caché derrière le portrait, harassés de fatigue. L'émotion les a lessivés.

En tête, Ginny sert contre elle la mallette des jumeaux comme un précieux cadeau. Derrière elle, Neville traîne un peu des pieds. Il sait que de retour à Poudlard, il faudra de nouveau avoir la tête haute. Pour les autres. Porter le fardeau du chef que tout le monde veut qu'il soit. Il sait qu'il en est capable, mais c'est tellement plus dur sans Luna.

— On va y arriver, tu sais, murmure soudain Ginny, comme si elle a lu dans ses pensées. On va y arriver. Même sans elle. Et quand elle reviendra, elle nous dira merci pour tout le travail accompli, et elle nous rejoindra encore une fois. Et on sera encore plus fort.

— Tu as raison, répond Neville sur le même ton, sans relever que Luna ne reviendra peut-être jamais.

— Bien sûr que j'ai raison.

Son ton déterminé le fait sourire. Sans trop y penser, il accélère le pas pour se mettre à sa hauteur et glisse sa main dans la sienne. Pas pour longtemps, juste le temps d'arriver à destination. Juste assez pour être revigoré. Parce que lui aussi a besoin d'un contact fraternel, et Ginny est celle qui se rapproche le plus d'une sœur pour lui.

L'étreinte de ses doigts lui apporte plus de soulagement qu'il n'en aurait pu rêver.

Et lorsqu'ils arrivent à la Salle sur Demande, un nouveau sentiment gonfle dans le cœur de Neville. Un sentiment qui n'a cessé de s'amoindrir au fil des mois, jusqu'à être plus ténu encore depuis la disparition de Luna. Un sentiment qui revient enfin, grâce à la main serrée fort contre la sienne, qui lui dit qu'il n'est pas seul. Qui lui dit que certes ils ne sont plus trois, mais ils sont toujours deux.

L'espoir.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et je vous dis à très bientôt au détour d'autres histoires. :)


End file.
